1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an embedded electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded electronic components can be implemented with a package substrate that is used for signal routing. Examples of electronic components include discrete components such as capacitors, resistors, and oscillators and integrated circuits such as memory devices, logic, processors, MEMS devices, and analog circuitry. Integrated circuits can be implemented in a semiconductor die. A semiconductor die is a portion of a processed wafer that includes devices made of semiconductor, insulative, and conductive materials.
With some embedded electronic components, a semiconductor die is located in an opening of a dielectric layer (e.g. FR4). A layer of partially cured dielectric material (e.g. FR4) is placed over the dielectric layer and semiconductor die and subsequently processed and cured such that the space surrounding the die is filled with a dielectric material.
In another embodiment, a die is placed in an opening of a substrate that includes dielectric material and conductive structures. An adhesive material is applied between the substrate sidewalls and die. The adhesive material provides support for the die during wire bonding and encapsulation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.